How a Monster Became a Mother and a Protector
by agdoll95
Summary: Brown Eyes was never sure what she wanted. All her life she only knew how to do two things, fight and kill. When she finally broke away from the ones who controlled, she thinks she finally found happiness in a mate and future children. But now her mate is gone and she's back where she started, working with humans, only now, she's helping them save the world.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I don't know what all happened out there with the humans, but what I did know is that I was currently trapped in a tunnel my mate had dug that had collapsed when the humans attacked our nest. I could hear the humans above me, most likely looking for survivors. Out of nowhere, one of them fell through an entrance that had opened with all the shaking. He was out for second but came to rather quickly.

"Are you okay?" I said helping him up.

"I think so. But who are you and what are you doing down here?"

"No time to explain, you have to go now." I said trying to get him to go back the way he came, but suddenly, there was a sharp crack from my surviving egg. My only child was hatching.

The human pushed me behind him and backed us up to a wall. "Let's not do anything hasty here, 'kay little fella." He said softly to my son.

My newborn son sniffed us both and gave each of us a small lick before getting spooked by a broken pipe and tunneling out to the river. I tried to follow him but lost him in the murky water. I had a long search ahead of me, but I had to find my son. He was the only family I had left.

I kept searching for several days calling out for him, but I only found him when he finally came to the surface again. But it wasn't just anywhere, but it was where that human had found us. There were other with him, but all my focus was on my son. I had to get back in the water and get us back to our island. But he wasn't paying attention to me. Kids, what can you do? At one point, I tried to keep the humans from panicking, but the man from before pulled me to hide with him and a woman behind a shed. My son destroyed the shed and got ahold of the man. Just as it looked like he was about to eat him, he let him go. He and I were able to lead my son away from the others and as the man and his friends went inside, I got my son to settle down for a little bit.

I took the time to take in his scent and run my hands along his rough hide. He looked so much like his father. I was so proud of him. What had me confused was his behavior to the man from the tunnel. Why did he let him go? Then it dawned on me, my son thought the human was one of us, he might have even thought he was his father. While it did break my heart to think that, at least it meant that my son could to follow the old ways just like my mate had. But as far as me trusting a human, I think it was going to be a while before I was willing to trust any human after everything the human had done to me.

(Nick)

"Intense? I think so." Randy said as we rode the elevator up to the lab.

"Okay, what just happened?" Elsie asked confusion written on her face.

"Who cares?" Mendel said as we arrived. "Let's get Hicks on the line before it decides to eat Brooklyn for lunch."

"No, the creature's not going anywhere." I answered them.

"What makes you so sure?" Elsie asked as I looked out the window at Godzilla and the woman from the tunnel. I still wasn't sure about her, but one thing certain, she must have had no fear to get as close to Godzilla as she was right now.

"When it hatched, that woman and I were the only ones there. We had this gunk from the eggs all over us. The creature must have picked up on that scent and imprinted on us, like a baby with its parents." I explained watching the young woman working her hands along Godzilla's hide.

"So you think, it thinks you're its daddy?"

"How do you explain why it didn't hurt me?" I asked her. "This Godzilla is different from the first one."

"You're insane, I'm calling Hicks." Elsie said walking out the balcony door.

"You're a paleontologist, Elsie." I said following her. "Why the rush to destroy your only living specimen.

"Common sense?"

"Past experience?" Mendel joined in.

"23 billion in property damage from his old man?" Randy said.

"I've been right about this creature so far. Just trust me on this." I said looking at Godzilla again.

"If it looks at me wrong even once, I'm reuniting it with the rest of its family." Elsie answered.

I looked down at the woman as she sent us an untrusting glare. Who was she? Why she not afraid of Godzilla? And where did she come from?

(Brown Eyes)

I wasn't sure about to feel about this, but the human, whom I learned was named Nick, convinced me to let him and his friends study my son. I soon learned that they had named him Godzilla. Not the name I would have chosen for my son, but it was name that gave him an aura of power and I can't say it was a terrible name. So, I guess, Godzilla it was. In the time that followed my son and I meeting Nick and his friends, I had already told them what I was, a half-human kaiju hybrid, created by humans that went by the name COBRA who made their living off those like me that they created. Seeing their reactions when they saw me morph was so priceless. But what made their reactions to seem like a shrug was seeing their reactions when I allowed Nick to compare my blood to Godzilla's and he found that I was his mother.

"So, the first Godzilla didn't reproduce asexually at all? He had a mate all along?" the blonde-haired male asked confused.

"No, he could, he just wasn't the one who laid our eggs." I answered. "I laid the eggs."

"Forgive me, but I just can't see eggs that big coming out of you." The red-head said gesturing to me.

"You can believe what you want, but it's the truth." I sneered at her.

In the weeks that followed, though I wouldn't say it to him directly, I was beginning to really trust Nick. He was the only one out of all them, out of all the humans I had ever dealt with, that didn't treat or even look at me like I was a monster. Strange and an anomaly of the laws of nature, maybe, but he didn't treat me like I didn't belong anywhere or like a monster. And if I was being honest, all this time we were here with him, I was beginning to become attached to him. Not like in a romantic way, no, but more like a friend that I was willing to fight and do anything for. Maybe it was the instinct of kaiju loyalty to someone they perceive to be part of their pack, or maybe it was just the kindness that he had shown me and my son since we came to him, but he had really made himself a friend to me. Maybe he was the best choice to be my son's surrogate father.

One night, I had just gotten my son to go to sleep for the night and was helping Nick get a better understanding of my biology when a scream from outside got our attention. Nick and I ran out and Godzilla had a woman I recognized from earlier that day cornered with her friend. Nick got Godzilla to back off and I tried to get him to stay calm. But not even a minute later, the military that had killed my mate arrived and started to shoot at my son. I had already failed my mate, I was going to fail my son too. I morphed and opened my wings then flew up to protect my son. No sooner had I flew in and drew away a chopper's fire, they started firing at me too. Nick got Godzilla to head for the water, but before he disappeared under the water, my son grabbed me and narrowly dodged a missile that was heading for us.

I'm not sure how long we were under the water, but we couldn't show ourselves back there again, not with the military still there. We past the time by finding a place for my son to build his lair. It wasn't that far from where Nick stayed. As much as I would have preferred to keep my son where I could keep an eye on him, he was getting big and couldn't stay out in the open where he would be an easy target for those who would hunt us. At least I knew where his lair was so he was never from away. When it got dark, Godzilla and I kept an eye on Nick, staying just out of sight.

The next day, Nick and his friend, whom I learned was called Randy, along with some woman I hadn't seen until then, started heading out to sea. Where I wasn't sure, but my son started hauling tail to follow his adopted father. I wasn't as fast as my son in the water, so to keep up, I had to hitch a ride on his back. When we finally stopped, we had reached the warm waters of Jamaica. I still wasn't sure about Godzilla and I showing ourselves yet, but Nick and his friends were being attacked by giant squids. My son pulled the squids off and I propelled myself out of the water to see if Nick was okay.

"You're alive." He breathed as I helped him up.

"Don't look so surprised, we don't go down that easy." I laughed.

We watched as my son burned the squids and headed back to the sea. We went ashore to get a closer look at the squids. No sooner had Nick's friend, Audrey arrived, then a Crustaceous, a kaiju that feeds on tar, erupted from the sea and went a destructive spree looking for food. Nick and the French woman managed to draw him away from the town, but ultimately, it was my son that had the upper hand on him. But as my son was fighting to protect us, the military arrived again. Nick begged them not to hurt Godzilla, but it was my son's actions that seemed to win the leader's trust.

Godzilla was able to defeat the Crustaceous by burying him under a collapsed cliff side, and then dove under the water to save the people and vessels that the squid had dragged under the water. The military backed off and we were finally able to head home. After I managed to get my son asleep for the night in his new lair, I met up with Nick again at his lab.

"Can I ask you something?" Nick asked me as I stood out looking at the river on the balcony.

"About what?" I asked.

"Why did you stay?" Nick asked. "I could tell that you already don't like us, but you stayed for Godzilla. I get it, he's your son, and you didn't want to leave him. But after what happened with the ambush by the military, you and Godzilla could have left us. What made you stay and come to help us?"

"You already know the answer." I answered him. "The kaiju are loyal to their packs. If we accept you into our pack, you have our loyalty. But if I'm being honest, that's only part of the reason why I stayed. The main reason is, you have been my friend. You're the only human I have ever met that hasn't looked or even treated me like I was a monster. That's more than anyone ever did for me."

Nick had a confused look on his face, but I just smiled. "It's a long story, and I'll explain it all to you later, I promise."

After a long day, Nick offered me a room but I wasn't ready to sleep in doors yet. Instead, I slept out on the balcony where I could see the stars. I still wasn't sure about staying here, but my son needed someone to play the role of his father, and he saw Nick as part of our pack, and so did I. As long as he was part of our pack, he had our loyalty. So I guess this place was our home now. And if I was being honest with myself, Nick was probably the only human who was going to ever understand me and my son. And I was grateful for him. I wasn't sure I was ready to trust the other yet, but as long as humans like Nick did exist, then I was willing to try.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So, remind me again why your name is Brown Eyes." Nick said as I was helping him with the boat the French woman I learned was called Monique brought to us.

"The people who created me and others like me didn't really name us. They just called us by a number they gave us when we were made. But the other hybrids like me called each other by nicknames. Mine was Brown Eyes because I, unlike the other kaiju hybrids, had brown eyes. All the others had either blue, or green eyes. I was the only one that had brown eyes." I explained.

"I see. You know, now that you're free of them, you could pick another name, any name you want."

"Brown Eyes is the only name I have ever known. I think I'm happy with just being called Brown Eyes." I answered.

"I understand." Nick said.

It had been a few weeks since Nick had convinced the military that my son was on our side, or at least to not attack him. And in that time, Nick and his friends had learned of the loyalty of a kaiju to its pack from my son's example of following me and Nick to protect us. And they had found where my son and I had dug his lair. But it hadn't all been so quiet. We had already dealt with a giant worm and some kind of living garbage-eating techno thing. Each time my son came too close to dying but somehow, with or without our help, he always came out on top.

Tonight, I was hoping that for once, my son could have a break. Defending your territory from threats takes its toll on you, especially when you're only a few months old. My son may have been big and strong, but he was still very young. I was just glad I had Nick as a friend to help me raise my son. With my mate gone, my son needed a father figure in his life and Nick was the best choice I had seen since Godzilla was born. But my hopes for my son having an easy night were dashed when Randy came running in to say that my son had taken off from his lair. We all took off on the boat to follow him. From what I could see of him through the dark waters, he was really hyper, and possibly agitated. What he found was a signal beacon that let out a cry that lured him to a dock that had been laid out with fish. Out of nowhere, bright lights were snapped on, blinding my son and he was then surrounded by these robotic flies that were doing, fate only knew what to him. Nick led Godzilla back to the water just as someone on a boat close by got our attention. The owner of the boat turned to be someone Nick knew, but from the tone of his voice, they weren't exactly friends. I can't say I was crazy about him either. When I looked in his eyes, it was like anyone of the humans from COBRA was looking back.

He invited us inside, but I wasn't ready to enter the lair of someone I couldn't trust. I told Nick I would stay outside with Godzilla, try to keep him calm. While they were gone, I heard the call of another creature. I left Godzilla alone for just a minute to check it out, make sure it wasn't a threat. But no sooner had I left then my son started to cry out in discomfort. I saw a sub peel out of the gate with my son not far behind. I dove in after them trying to catch up and help. I may not like this guy that Nick knows, but I couldn't just let my son hurt these people who worked for him. After a short chase, they made a run for the gate back to the dock, but my son plowed through the gate, destroying the door, and grabbing the sub in his mouth. As he came out of the water, I saw something in his ear and made a quick move for it. His head was thrashing around pretty wildly, so it wasn't easy getting close to his ear, but I finally got a hold on whatever was in his as I was thrashed to the balcony where Nick and the others were watching. I landed pretty hard on my back and the gizmo was knocked out of my hands, but other than maybe some bruising, I was going to be fine. Nick was able to call Godzilla off and send him home.

"Mind explaining that?" Nick spat at the man with white hair as he helped me up.

"The neural stimulators work like a charm on my attack dogs. It only made sense for me to try it on yours." The man said with a grin that reminded me of the humans that had tried to buy me from COBRA.

"Where do you come off…" I growled at him as Nick held my arm to keep me from lunging a him.

"Like he's your property." He snickered at me.

"He's no one's property, he's my son." I yelled at him.

Nick pulled for me to follow him "Good-bye Cameron." He spat leading me away.

"It's a wild animal Nick. How long before it turns on you?" The man called Cameron called after us.

At that moment, I would have liked nothing better than to turn back and rip his head off, but Nick told me he wasn't worth it. Only Nick really knew how to talk me down from beating the living tar out of someone. When we made it back, Nick and I were still mad about what that Cameron had done to Godzilla. But not everyone was so understanding.

"I hate to say it, Nick, but Winter did have a point." Elsie said as we set to work pulling in Mendel's toy he called NIGEL.

"In the long run it, might even be the most humane solution." Mendel added.

'Yeah, just keep adding to my list of reasons why I'm not ready to trust any other humans.' I thought bitterly.

But the night only got worse when my son started having a meltdown. I thought he was just tired and waiting for me to come sing to him, but this time, his cries were different. It sounded like he was in pain. When we went outside, I heard the most earsplitting noise, but me and Godzilla seemed to be the only ones who could hear it. Nick tried to calm Godzilla down, but it only seemed agitate him more, so much so, that he actually blew a breath of fire at him. I ran and was able push us both into the water out of the way of the blast.

"Are you okay?" I asked him as we went back on the dock.

"I'm fine." He answered helping me up onto the deck. "What do you think set him off?" he asked me.

"My best guess would be that noise." I answered rubbing my aching head.

"What noise?" he asked looking confused.

"You couldn't hear it, it was earsplitting." I answered standing up.

"No, but if you're right, where was it coming from?"

"I don't know." I said shaking my head. "I'm gonna go see if I can calm him down." I said diving into the water after my son.

I followed him to his lair where he was waiting for me. "Waiting for me to sing you to sleep, sweetheart?" I said as I ran my hand along his hide.

He settled under the water just inside his lair. I got close to him and began to sing his favorite lullaby.

" _The sky is dark and the hills are white as the storm king speeds from the north tonight. And this is the song the storm king sings, as over the world his cloak he flings. Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep. He rustles his wings and gruffly sings. Sleep, little one, sleep._ _"_

My son dozed off as I sang to him and I laid down next to him. After everything that happened tonight, I wasn't about to leave my son alone. We had barely been asleep for an hour when my son suddenly took off from the lair. I swam after him as fast as I could. When I finally made it to the surface, I met up with Nick and the others on the dock.

"What is going on?" I cried out to Nick.

Nick didn't answer right away but I followed him anyway. But he told me to follow Godzilla, that he was going to need my protection from what was likely going to happen next. I didn't need to be told twice. I took off after my son as fast as I could, following him above the water while he swam beneath the surface. In the water, my son had the speed advantage, but in the air, I was fast enough to at least keep up with him. Elsie and Mendel were on the HEAT Seeker trying to get NIGEL close enough to Godzilla. I wasn't sure why, but I had the feeling it had to do with those strange devices Winter had tried to use on my son earlier. Had he somehow gotten it to work on my son? For that matter, how had he gotten close enough to even insert it? The pool water way leading to my son's lair was too long for even an experienced diver to hold his breath, and there was no way and submarine was small or maneuverable enough to navigate the tunnels.

But I could worry about that later. Right now, I had even bigger problems. My son was heading for a military base, the last place I would have hoped that he would go. And worse yet, he just started attacking them. As quick as we arrived, the human military started attacking us. I tried to keep the injuries, to myself, my son, or the humans to a minimum, but none of them were making it easy. After a long fire and fire arms fight, Godzilla just suddenly started heading for the water. Nick and Monique must have been able to bring Winter down, or at least broke his toy. But Godzilla was still not himself. It had to be the thing his ear. I tried to get close, but I had those bot bugs not far behind me. They must have come to kill my son, no way was I even going to let them come close. However, whoever was controlling them must have learned to maneuverer in the military because they managed to swerve around me with no problem. Just when I thought they were going to hurt my son, instead they destroyed the device in his ear and he finally relaxed.

"It's okay sweetheart." I said rubbing the hide along his head. "It's over." Out of nowhere, jet came zooming at us. "Okay, so I was wrong." Just as surprising, the bot bugs took the hits from the missiles, and my son and I were able to head back to the lair. It had been a long night and he needed his sleep. He was a growing boy after all.

When Nick and the others finally made it back, Nick found me on the balcony overlooking the river.

"You okay?" he asked. "From what I could see, you had your hands full keeping the military from hurting Godzilla, and vice versa."

"I'm fine. I've been through worse, trust me." I answered smiling at him. "Randy told me what he did, and why he did it."

"Look, Brown Eyes…"

"Relax, it's okay. While I can't say I'm happy about what he did to my son, I can understand his want to help you. Sometimes our heart is in the right place, but our head goes the wrong way to make it there too." I answered. "But I did want to say thank you."

"For what?" Nick asked me.

"For being the father my son needs. With my mate gone, he needs someone who can love and care for him as he would have." I answered. "I saw the fire in your eyes earlier when Winter tried to control my son the first time. It's the same look my mate got in his eyes the day I realized what I meant to him, why he cared about me."

"How did you and the first Godzilla meet?" Nick asked me. "I'm sorry, I know you wouldn't want to call him that…"

"It's fine. All I knew him as was 'my mate'. If you feel like you need to call him by his human given name, then I'm fine."

"You're not mad about what happened?"

"No, I'm mad, just not at you for what happened." I answered. "I'm mad at myself. What happened to my mate was my fault."

"What do you mean?" Nick asked confused.

"In order to answer both your questions, I'd have to go back to my beginning and that is a long story and it's really late." I answered. "How about I tell you tomorrow, I promise I'll answer all your questions then."

Nick and I said good night and settled into the hammock Nick and I had set up on the balcony. I still wasn't ready to sleep inside. Despite how exhausted I was, I found it hard to fall asleep. By dawn, I still couldn't even close my eyes. But strangely, I wasn't as tired as I was the night before. I went inside and found Nick having his morning coffee. He asked me if I wanted any but I said no, water was fine.

"I guess you're ready for my story." I said swallowing a swig of water. "I tell you this, none of the others can know. I'm not ready for everyone to know yet."

"I promise." Nick answered.

I took a deep breath. "Okay, well first off, you already know what I told some of the other hybrids like me. But what I haven't told you about is the humans that made us. They call themselves COBRA, they make their living by creating and sell the hybrids. Some of us were made in the lab, born from test tubes, and others were born from human mothers, infused with kaiju while still in the womb.

"What me so different was, beyond my eyes, was the fact that I was the only one like me that lived as long as I did. I was an Orga, and all the other Orgas never lasted very long because they weren't strong enough to handle the overwhelming effects of absorbing the abilities of others they had bitten. I was the only that had been able to handle it. COBRA spent years trying to figure out why. They tried creating others like me the exact same way I was, but they were never able to create one like me that could survive the effects.

"By the time I was thirteen, I was already a killer. COBRA would sometimes send out those they hadn't sold yet to 'silence' those who knew and or were trying to shut them down. I was their favorite to send out, but I was also their hardest to sell because I wasn't as easy to control as the others. I was more free minded, and free spirited. But they finally found someone who was looking for one with a lot of fight and wasn't afraid to fight. A man who owned an underground fighting system. He was a regular customer, always looking for the either the biggest, strongest, meanest, and or the baddest. By the time he bought me, I was the only Orga to have already made 10 kills and on my way to another 10. They kept track of our kills with these." I said showing him the small wire hoops in ears hooked with even smaller markers and on one of my ears was a band pierced through the cartilage in my right ear. "Each band indicates 10 kills. To the man who bought me, I was a gold mine. An Orga in his ring was guaranteed to rake in the cash faster than ever."

"Why is that?" Nick asked.

"A full blooded Orga grows stronger each time they either bite or devour another kaiju and absorbs their abilities. Now, a hybrid like me, we can't devour our victims like a full blood can because physically, we don't have the capability. But we do have the parts that would allow us to bite." I answered showing him my fangs. "And much like a full blood, we, I grew stronger each time I bit another hybrid. By the time I was bought, I had already bitten three other hybrids and absorbed their abilities. An Ahool, a Rhinadon, and a Magnidon. The Ahool, I earned wings, the Rhinadon, I got thick skin which made me even more durable than I already was, and the Magnidon gave me strength. Before I bit that one I could already break cinder blocks like bars of soap. After biting him, I was then able to take on 50 times my own weight.

"Within two days, I was in the ring on my first fight. I didn't bite him, but I was able to take him out. I didn't want to, but in the ring, we fought for our lives. I tried to reason with each opponent, but they were just beyond reason. It was like, they had just lost all hope and lost touch with themselves, becoming just vicious, empty shells of themselves. I was only with the man who bought me for a month before I was sent back to COBRA for a physical assessment. Just to make sure that I was still healthy after all the fights. Last of all was a maze to test my navigation and problem solving. By the time I made it to the end, I had reached my limit and just snapped. I grabbed the doctor closest to me and held her hostage with a syringe of sedative at her neck. I managed to use her to get to the holding cell of the hybrids meant to be disposed of. Don't ask me why because I have no idea why. All I know is that I couldn't let them be killed.

"I used the syringe to put her to sleep for a while. I then took her key and set the other five hybrids free and we flew off. It didn't take long for COBRA to send the choppers to find us. We tried to split up to keep any of us from becoming easy targets, but in the end, I was the only one that got away. The other five that escaped with me were shot down and killed. And at the risk of sounding dramatic, I have heard the sound of their final cries in my nightmares since that night. But I guess they didn't bother me as much or they stopped after I met my mate."

"Exactly when did that happen?" Nick asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"I wasn't sure how long I was on the run, a few months maybe, but at one point, while I was hiding in Miami, COBRA sent a pair of their assassins to kill me. I managed to escape by taking a bite out of one of them and gained his ability to breathe under water and then just took off for the open ocean. I'm not sure how long I was out there, but eventually, I washed up on an island hidden in fog so thick you can't even see the stars at night. When I looked around, at first, I thought what I was seeing were the ruins of an ancient civilization long gone, but I was quickly proven wrong when I found myself surrounded by people who looked like they hadn't seen any part of the outside world. I didn't need to understand what they were saying to know that they were planning to kill me. I morphed to defend myself and out of nowhere, they suddenly looked like they had seen a ghost.

"As quickly as they moved to kill me, they started to shrink back like, not like they were scared, but more like they were deciding what to do with me now. Out of nowhere, I was shot with a dart and then out cold. When I came to again, I found my arms tied above my head on some kind of fork like bridge being lowered across a gorge and over to the other side. I tried to pull myself loose, but apparently whatever they used to knock me out also let me weak until the effects of the drug wore off.

"But I wouldn't be given time to wait for that to happen because as soon as I landed on the other side of the gorge, a kaiju I had never seen before just appeared out of the jungle. I was sure that I was dead this time, but even after all the time I tried to get away from him, he never once tried to hurt me. When I finally took the time to stop and just look at him, I realized he was like me. Alone, and just wanted someone whom he could love and who could love him in return. All those times the natives on the island gave him a sacrifice, he was never looking for a meal, he was looking for a mate. Or at the very least just something or someone to love.

"This was proven to me when I was attacked by a pack of Siren kaiju and fought so hard to protect me. I had to do something. I was able to get a bite out of one of the females and absorbed her hypnotic singing."

"So you hypnotize everyone listening when you sing?"

"Not anymore, my mate taught me how to control who or what I control with my singing. Of course, I'm still practicing and am prone to slipping up, but I've gotten better since he and I started practicing. But the weird thing is, my singing doesn't seem to hypnotize kaiju, just calms them down."

"Amazing." Nick said sounding intrigued.

"Anyway, the singing I absorbed from the female siren allowed me to distract the Sirens long enough for him to finish them off. Afterward, he guided me to a cliff's edge where he showed me what he loved most about living on the island, the sunsets were so beautiful, they actually made you see the island as an amazing place with hidden beauty rather than just a place of monsters. It wasn't long after that he and I became a mated pair. And if I'm being honest, I can't remember a time before that where I was ever as happy as I was when we became mates. But my happiness didn't last long. COBRA, and I should have known, but they soon arrived on the island looking to gather more DNA and blood for their creations and yet they found me and my mate while we were out hunting for food. We were able to chase them off, but with me about to lay our eggs soon, I was afraid of having them on the island. If COBRA found them, who knows what they would do to them. I needed to lay them somewhere COBRA would have a hard time finding them, and what better place than the city that never sleeps.

"I just needed a few days. A few days would have been enough time for our children to hatch and build up strength for the swim home. I should have known that my mate would have come looking for me and our children." I said finishing the story. "Everything that happened in New York was my fault. It's my fault my mate is dead, it's my fault my son will never know his father or his brothers and sisters. My decision cost my mate and almost all my children their lives."

"Brown Eyes, you thought you were protecting your children. I know I can't blame you for that. You were just being a mother." Nick said calming me down as the tears started to pool in m eyes remembering how painful it was seeing my mate's body being carted away by the humans after he had already been killed.

"But obviously, I wasn't a good mate or mother." I answered still loathing and blaming myself.

"Well, if nothing else, you've been a good friend." Nick said putting his hand on my shoulder.

I wiped the tears away, still feeling the ache of loss, but I still feel myself slowly healing opening up to Nick about who I was and about my past. But hearing him call me a friend, it made me realize how good it felt to tell someone about all of it, especially someone I trusted and who trusted me.

"I'm not sure if I ever told you yet, but I wanted to thank you for being my friend. I thought my mate and children were all I was ever going to have, that I could never have friends or family with humans. But you, you've helped me start where I couldn't on my own, and I'm grateful to you for that, Nick." I said taking his hand. "I have to go check on my son, I'll be back soon." I said heading down stairs.

As I made it outside, I looked back at the window, I saw Nick working. I smiled and whispered my gratitude to Nick again before diving into the way water to head for Godzilla's lair. Finally, I had a friend I could be open and completely honest with. I loved my mate, but we could never really talk, not like Nick and I could. I couldn't have been more grateful for a friend like him. He really was one of a kind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The past few months had been crazy since we had run into that Winter guy. In that time, we had run into beings that even I thought were only myths. Aliens from another world and these guys were anything but friendly. They claimed that they came in peace, but their motive was to take over our world and make us their slaves. We were able to destroy them, but something about all that still left me feeling on edge. Thankfully, this trip we were taking was helping to take my mind off all that. Though Nick didn't believe we were going to find anything, we were on our way to Scotland to investigate a new sighting of the Loch Ness monster. I wasn't sure if I believed, I mean, I was a kaiju hybrid, I had seen and been around creatures that humans either thought were only myths, or didn't know existed at all. So, I wasn't sure what to believe. Maybe there was a creature in the loch, maybe there wasn't. But I was in a position where I couldn't say whether I believed or not.

We met up with another doctor by the name of Trevor who claimed that the creature had attacked their facility. The tone of his voice hinted that Nick was skeptical, though Trevor seemed oblivious to his sarcasm. We took a look around the town but the public seemed to be unaffected by the attack. Maybe they were used to occurrences like this. At one point, Trevor suggested we survey the area of the lake surrounding the facility. Nick, Randy and I were in one sub while Trevor, Elsie and Monique were in the other. We had only been under the water for a few minutes when the three of us, Nick, Randy and I, saw something swim past our sub. We couldn't clearly see what it was, not with all the muck and silt that was in the water. But whatever it was, it didn't waste any time trying to destroy the sub and kill us. We were able to get out of the sub just as the window began to crack, but we still barely made it before Randy drowned. Thankfully, he was okay, but the monster wasn't done with us. It tried to attack us, and the others at the facility, thank the stars my son made it and was able to drive the creature off. I was happy that everyone was okay, but something in me was so scared that it wasn't just my son that could've been hurt, but that part of me was scared that something could've happened to Nick too.

I don't know what that part was telling me, but it was something I hadn't felt in a while. But when we went back inside, Trevor was not happy with our little escapade and Nick confessed that he hadn't believed in the monster before. But what surprised me was Trevor's demand that Nessie be destroyed. Nick, Elsie, and I tried to reason with him, but he just wouldn't listen. This didn't sit well with Nick, nor with me. I couldn't explain it, but I somehow felt a connection to Nessie, like I understood what she was feeling, though I couldn't place what it exactly it was. When we finally returned to the facility, Randy was able to find out what it was that caused Nessie to lash out at the humans. Trevor had stolen her baby and she was trying to get her back. Now I understood why it was I felt such a connection to Nessie, I had been in her place before, I knew what it felt like to be frightened for your child, to be so desperate to find them. Nessie wasn't the monster, it was Trevor.

When Trevor demanded to know why we had not yet gotten rid of Nessie, Nick asked me to call Godzilla, but I could see in his eyes, he had another plan when he asked Trevor if it was possible for my voice to be broadcasted. When we were alone, instead of broadcasting my voice calling my son, Randy broadcasted baby Nessie's voice calling her mother. The plan worked, a little too well. Because as soon as she showed, up Nessie smashed her way in and would have killed us if my son hadn't held her back. But we still had a problem, the lab was filled with water and neither Nick nor Randy could breathe underwater like I could. Thank the stars we were able to pry the doors open and we could escape. We thought we had Trevor cornered in his secret room, but he escaped through a tunnel hauling Baby Nessie in a cage behind him. But he didn't get far because Nessie got to him and Godzilla was able to release Baby Nessie and return her to her mother. Finally, the mystery was solved and the ordeal was over. Finally, we could all breathe a little easier. And Nick was able to admit to Elsie that he had been wrong about the Loch Ness Monster being a myth.

In the weeks following our trip to Loch Ness, my son and I grew increasingly uneasy about something, though we couldn't exactly explain what it was. I didn't tell Nick about it because I didn't want him to think that I was losing my mind. But tonight, Godzilla was out hunting for food far from the harbor. I rode in the sub with as we tried to keep up with my son. And our fears were realized when we found Godzilla with fishing net in his mouth and a boat attached to that net. We tried to use NIGEL, imitating Nick's voice, to call him off, but NIGEL malfunctioned and Nick and I had to surface and call him off. I sawm home with Godzilla and got him to bed for the rest of the night. I met up with the others later in the morning when they finally made it back. I couldn't quite put my finger on it, but the atmosphere around the room felt heavier and angrier than anything I had felt before. Nick was agitated, so was I, everyone was.

"Did something happen to NIGEL?" Mendel asked when we mentioned that our mission had gone south.

"Forget that tinker toy." Randy snapped. "Something almost happened to us."

"Assez!" Monique said stepping up. "The incident was not Craven's mistake, it was mine. I should have eliminated Godzilla long ago."

Suddenly we were all having at each other.

"If you so much as even look at my son funny…" I growled at Monique.

As if on que, Elsie showed up trying to bring humor to the tense atmosphere. Nick demanded to know what she had been up to with all her time away, but Elsie was giving any answers. When she left, Nick found our sensors picking up the same signals as from the aliens' ship. When we went to check it out, the situation got weirder and weirder every passing second. First, even with their clearances, they wouldn't let Nick and Mendel pass. And we finally found the source of the signal, my uneasiness was confirmed. The source of the aliens' signal was their ship, the one we had all agreed was left better off forgotten, it was here, in human possession. And what's worse, the only reason they found it was because Elsie told them where to look and things only got worse when she compared this situation to how Nick had asked her to trust him about Godzilla. Tempers continued to flare until Elsie said she quit and we were escorted out by Major Hicks's soldiers.

Back at headquarters, things seemed to cool down, though they were still tense. And it only got worse again when that doctor, Stafflin, I think it was, showed up again. I'm not sure what it was about him but every time he showed up, things only went from bad to worse. There was definitely a dark energy about him. I couldn't place it, but that energy felt the same as the dark energy that I felt from the aliens.

Stafflin appealed to our duties as HEAT, but Monique turned against us, threatening my son and leaving the team. Randy and Mendel left too, leaving only me and Nick.

"What about you?" Nick asked turning to me.

"You're the only human I trust, Nick." I answered him. "Where you go, I go." I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

The look in his eyes didn't match his reaction to my answer, but the smile he offered me told me he was glad for my loyalty.

"Now I know where Godzilla gets his loyalty from." Nick said placing his hand on mine.

A short time later, we were on a plane for Africa. At the moment, I was starting to doubt if I would ever be able to trust any other humans other than Nick. After seeing how fast Elsie, Monique, Randy and Mendel turned against us, it only told me how quick humans were to betray others. That's what I had always thought, until I met Nick. Even after everything I told him about me and what I had done, he had retained a loyalty to me and my son. The least I could do for him was give him my loyalty in return. He wasn't my mate, but he was deserving of my loyalty as if he were. After everything he had done for me and Godzilla, it was the very least I could give him. I did want to go back to the island my mate and I had called home, but staying with Nick made me realize that I could make my home anywhere I could go. I had learned so much of what it was like to live from them both, from my mate and from Nick.

And in that moment, I realized how it was I really felt about Nick. I loved him, but I already had a mate, and though he was dead, I couldn't turn away from him. And yet, what I had grown to feel for Nick was nothing short of what I felt for my mate. Was it wrong to feel something like that for more than one male?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
The whole time we were in Africa, I kept thinking about what it was I was feeling for Nick. How could I fall in love with another male when I was already mated to another? From what I learned while living with the kaiju, the kaiju mated for life. So for me to feel for Nick as I did, I felt like I was betraying my mate. Thankfully, our run in with a full blood Ahool snapped me out of my daze. Now all my focus could be on keeping myself, and Nick in one piece. As can be expected, Godzilla was there to fight the beast off, but Nick was washed out of the boat. I swam to help him, but Randy and Monique beat me to it. Nick and I were both surprised to see them there considering where we had left things last time we had seen each other. But right now, we had a bigger problem to worry about. Namely, the Ahool that was heading right for the city at the edge of the river.

Godzilla chased the Ahool the bridge that stretched across the river, but got stuck in the rafters. Just as the Ahool looked like it was going to go for the easy kill, it just took off. We were all perplexed to why the sudden departure, but something told Nick it had to do with the aliens. He instructed Randy and Monique to follow the Ahool and we headed back to Staten Island and met up with Mendel.

We figured out the source of all our tension had to be because of Stafflin and Hoffler. Everything seemed to flare up and fall apart whenever they were around. We had to know what was going on with that ship they were working. When we looked at the camera, the ship was gone, and so were all the people who were supposed to be studying the ship.

We made another trip to the military base to investigate and it was this time that Nick and Mendel figured that the aliens had been controlling the doctors the whole time. And not only that, they had to be up to something bigger because now they were working in the hangar where my mate's remains were being held. I felt sick thinking that my mate was being studied and dissected like a common frog.

"I'm sorry, I know this has to be hard for you…" Nick tried to apologize.

"Stop acting like every time I'm reminded about what happened it's going to ruin our friendship." I answered. "What happened was my fault."

Mendel's computer making noise got our attention. Nick started making his way down, he was determined to get his friend out of there, and after seeing what those aliens were capable of, I couldn't say I blamed him.

We got close, and we saw what the aliens were doing to my mate's body, they had turned him into one of their puppets. And yet seeing his face again, hearing his voice, it had a strange hold on me. But no matter how much this thing might have looked or sounded like my mate, it wasn't him. For one thing, when ordered, this empty shell tried to kill us. My mate never would have attacked or caused harm to anyone without cause. And to take orders, especially from scum like these invaders was beneath him. But that didn't change the fact that the puppet the aliens had created was now hot on our heels trying to blow us to bits. When it had us cornered, Godzilla arrived out of the bay to defend us, but he hesitated once he recognized the scent of the male that stood before him.

He understood that the thing in front of him was indeed his father, and now he was confused. His loyalty had been to me and Nick, but now he was conflicted with his loyalty to his pack, and to his instincts as a kaiju and a son.

I tried to explain this to Nick and Mendel, but suddenly, I felt a sharp probing in my head. I didn't need to be a scientist to know what was happening, I could hear their voices, the aliens were trying to gain control of me as they had with the Ahool. They were trying to gain control of me and my son. We both fought as hard as we could but it wasn't enough. I lost touch with reality. The next thing I knew, I was in the capitol the humans called Washington D.C. with Godzilla. The aliens must have lost their control of us, and it didn't take long for us to get into another fight. This one for the whole Earth, our territory. My son and I were able to down a few ships, before fire from the ships forced us to submerge under the water.

My son was hit but not seriously injured. We then started making our way back to the island where the aliens had lead us. I wasn't sure how we knew where it was, but I couldn't be more grateful that we did. I was the first to make it back on the beach and I found Nick and the others facing off against my mate.

"Nick!" I said running up the beach to him. "Thank the stars you're okay!" I said hugging him.

I saw my mate staring us down, I stared back. If any part of my mate was in there, he couldn't see me. If he did, he never would've raised his fire to me. My son appeared from the sea stepping up to protect me, though he still seemed confused about what to think of Nick.

"Brown Eyes, can you convince him that he is with us?" Nick asked me.

"I can, you're just gonna have to trust me." I said stepping beside him.

I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and took his left hand in mine and held them to my chest. My son looked at us as if he finally understood. He took his shot at the ships hovering over us and stepped between us and the puppet that was supposed to be his father. It looked like our pack would have a chance, until my son was struck down by another horde of ships. Nick and I were able to revive him and he continued the fight. But the aliens still had the air advantage, but not for long. I took to the air, and Nick with his friends acquired one of the aliens' ships. With me flying back up, we were able to, not only decrease their numbers, but also take out the device that was giving them the control they had over the humans. With device gone, victory was as good as ours. But I began to sigh with relief too soon. Not long after the device was destroyed, the ship carrying Nick and his friends started soaring rapidly to the sky. I tried to follow them, but the altitude soon got to me and I had to go down.

Thankfully, Nick and the others managed to escape the ship and land safely on the beach. I rushed to hug Nick. I was so glad he was safe, I was so scared I was going to lose him like I lost my mate. As the aliens' base was destroyed, the doctors were released from the aliens' control, though they were less than responsive.

When we finally went home, it was late and everyone was exhausted. My son went to his lair and Elsie and the others went to bed for the night. I was relaxing in my hammock when Nick came out asking if I was okay.

I answered that I was but I knew that he wasn't here to ask of my wellbeing./span/p

"Smart girl." Nick smiled "That gesture you did on the beach, what was that? How was it enough to get Godzilla to understand that he was with us?"

"If I tell you, you have to promise that you won't think less of me." I answered. Nick promised he wouldn't. "The gesture was a sign that I was claiming you were part of us, securing once and for all your place in our pack. Don't misunderstand, I know you belong to Audrey, but it was the only way I could get my son to understand that the thing we had to face was not really his father. By claiming you as mine, it now protects you from other kaiju who would hunt us."

"How?"

"By marking you as part of our pack, you are now under the protection of me and my son. As long as we are around, you cannot be touched by other kaiju who would want to hurt you."

"I see."

"You hate me, now don't you?"

"Of course not, why would I hate you for doing what I asked you to do?" Nick asked.

"Because the kaiju mate for life. And by claiming you as mine, I have betrayed my vows to my mate and the laws of the kaiju." I answered feeling the shame I should have felt from the beginning.

"Brown Eyes, you may be a kaiju, but you are also human. I think you have every right to be happy with someone who deserves you. Your mate may be gone, but that doesn't mean that you have be alone the rest of your life." Nick said taking my hand. "I don't know when or who you'll find, but after everything you've been through, you deserve to have someone who will love you and make you happy."

I smiled at him, my human friend who had one way or another, won my heart. Only he belonged to someone else, so maybe I would have to let someone else in. Just not right now. For now, I was happy having someone like Nick to talk to who could and was willing to listen and understand me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I didn't know what to think, the day started out peaceful enough, until our home was attacked by a giant beetle kaiju. I had no idea how, or what it was doing here, but that's not what was worrying me. Where was my son? I had been calling him since the attack started, but he wasn't coming. Something was wrong. But first things first, we had to get out of the building, it was rapidly being filled with the beetle's poisonous gas. Elsie used the robot to bust the wall open and not long after the beetle left after a strange horn sounded. Nick had Mendel go over the footage from my son's lair to find out what happened. What we saw made my blood boil. Humans had abducted my son and for some reason, one of them seemed vaguely familiar. It was when Audrey showed us her own footage from a few days ago that I realize why. The human was the lackey for the vile man that bought me all those years ago. Maximillian Schpiel. Seeing his face again, I lost my temper and broke the chair that Mendel was sitting in.

"Brown Eyes, do you know him?" Nick asked trying to calm me down.

"It's him. He's the one that bought me." I hissed through my fangs. "And now he has stolen my son. If that beast has done anything to him, I will rip out his throat." I hissed heading for the dock.

"Brown Eyes, wait!" Nick said grabbing my shoulder. "We don't even know where Schpiel has taken Godzilla."

"I do." I answer brushing his hand off. "I've been there before. Just follow me." I answered diving into the water.

I wasn't as fast as my son, but I knew where I was going. And my lack of speed allowed the HEAT team to keep up with me. When we made it to their waters, we stayed just out of sight of their guards. When the Heat Seeker came to a stop, I launched myself on board and met with Nick and the other as they started to survey the island. I wasn't entirely listening because I was trying not to lose myself in the rage brought on by all the horrible memories of this place. As the team go their water vehicles assembled, I opened my wings and prepared to head for the island.

"Where are you going?" Nick asked as I was about to take off.

"I'm going to make sure nothing happens to my son." I answered trying not to snap my fangs at him.

"Take this with you." Nick said handing me one of their communication devices. "It will allow us to keep in contact."

"What, do I just stick this in my ear?" I asked looking at it confused. I had never had use for technology before, so naturally, I wasn't very savvy when it came to gadgets.

"No, here," Nick said as he took to device and placed on hearing piece in ear and hooked it on. "This end will allow you to hear us as we talk," he explained pointing to the end in my ear. "And this will allow you to talk to us."

"How?" I asked still confused.

"You just talk into it, and we'll hear you," Nick assured me. "Just be careful, don't let anyone see you."

"I never let anyone I don't want to see me," I answered with a half-smile taking off.

I flew over the water, keeping high enough to stay out of range of their helicopters. When I was over the arena, I started looking for my son. I knew he was there, I could smell him. I just couldn't see him. Mendel, Audrey, and her friend whom she called Animal, said they could see large mutants and kaiju fighting in the arena, but no sign of Godzilla. Finally, they saw someone who resembled him in a holding pen. Once it was confirmed that it was him, Nick told me to hold my position over the arena and be ready to jump in any moment to help. I wasn't happy about having to wait, but Nick made a good point, rushing in would only put the rest of the team, and my son at even greater risk. For the time being, I was just going to have to be patient. This became difficult when I saw my son enter the ring and had to face a Rhinadon. When I saw Nick and Elsie thrown into the arena, and Godzilla being blinded by bright lights, I couldn't wait anymore. I jumped into the arena and rammed into the Rhinadon and knocked it off balance long enough to get Nick and Elsie to safety.

"I know you said to wait, but things were getting too," I began.

"No, you did good," Nick said stopping me.

"How do we stop that thing?" Elsie asked.

"We can't, all we can do is run," I answered.

I kept them moving and things only went from bad to worse when that beetle from before entered the arena with Randy and Monique falling in too. Godzilla already had a hard enough time holding his own against Rhinadon, but now with that stupid bug distracting him, and him being blinded by those lights on top of it, and me having to keep the team safe, our future wasn't looking good. But thankfully, the lights were destroyed, and my son was able to get rid of the bug by throwing it into the control center. But Rhinadon wasn't done with us yet, but Godzilla wasn't done with him either. With all his strength, he knocked the Rhinadon out of commission. Once he had secured his victory, he broke through the walls of the arena, and swam for home. I was relieved that he was safe now, but I still had some unfinished business.

The team took their time helping Schpiel get free from the beetle. But I waited until he was clear of them and the bug before I made my move for him. I wish I could say he was surprised to see me, but from the beginning he knew about me being Godzilla's mother and he knew that I would come for him. What he didn't see coming was how quickly I was going for his throat.

"You come after my son, you attack my friends," I growled taking him by the neck. "Now you get to deal with me!" I yelled extending my claws just barely puncturing him skin.

"Brown Eyes! Don't!" Nick called to me.

"He deserves what he has coming, he's deserved it for a long time," I hissed wanting nothing more in that moment than to dig my claws in even deeper and rip his throat open.

"You're right, he deserves what he has coming, but not what you have in mind," he said trying to touch me, but I shrugged him. "Brown Eyes, if you kill him, you'll be falling back into exactly what he wanted you to be, a killer. That's not who you are." Nick said trying to get through to me.

I kept trying to go through with my actions to finish off the man who had caused me and my son so much pain. But Nick's words made me hesitate.

"Brown Eyes, he's not worth it." He finally finished.

I don't know how he was always able to, but his words always found a way to make me think like a human instead a kaiju, help me reflect on myself and how far I had come since we met.

I hissed and released Schpiel's neck and glared at him with my heart still burning with anger.

"You're lucky he was here, but I'm telling you right now," I growled at him. "If you ever come anywhere near us again," I said as his bodyguard tried to get the drop on Nick, I pushed Nick out of the way and took a swipe at his face with my claws. He crumpled on the ground in pain, bleeding. "Consider that your only warning," I hissed flicking the blood off my claws. "I don't give second chances."

I walked off following Nick and the others out of the arena. I was still angry, so I took off into the water for home, not in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment. By the time I reached my son's lair, I had cooled off a little bit, but I didn't start to relax until I saw my son sleeping peacefully. I breathed a sigh of relief and got closer to make sure that he wasn't hurt. From what I could see, he was scratched and bruised, but none the less worse for wear. I was glad to see that he wasn't seriously hurt, though part of me still burned with rage that the one who had turned me into the monster I never wanted to be tried to do the same to my son. But if my message got his attention like it should have, I would never have to make the same mistake I would have tonight. I was just thankful that Nick was there to talk me down, otherwise I would have reverted right back to the beast that I had tried for so many years to tame.

It was maybe a month and a half later that some other foolish human thought they could capture my son. Nick was testing my absorption abilities again, to see if they could figure out how it worked biologically when we heard my son screaming in terror. I flew out as fast as I could and found my son being swarmed by a skimmer, a helicopter, and crane hauling fish to bait him in. I flew up and took out the helicopter by ramming through its tail rotor. And then we found out that the people were out trying to win a reward put on my son by some human named Tabius Wilson. Schpiel may have gotten my message, but apparently he didn't spread it.

Nick, myself, Randy and Mendel went to the coliseum to confront the man behind the reward claim. I was about to pounce on this man myself, but Nick beat me to it.

"You're the one who ought to be in a cage, Wilson!" Nick exploded as he thrust himself and Wilson into a nearby cage.

I was shocked, normally it was my job to pin and threaten the scum, but Nick must have picked up on some stuff from me, because he was the last one I would expect to lunge at anyone out of rage. Though I wouldn't have minded doing it to this one myself.

"Dr. Tatopoulos, I am a humble business man struggling to make a living in a competitive free-market," Wilson answered to Nick's demand that Godzilla be left alone. "Surely, you won't deny me my means of support?"

"How about I put it to you this way," I stepped up getting close to him, "Either stay away from my son, or I will rip out your eyes and shove them down your throat, so you'll be able to watch my claws tear your carcass open," I growled extending my claws to make a point. Nick pulled me back before I could make good on that threat.

"Fine, I'll retract the offer, unless you care to collect it," Wilson said as if he hadn't heard a word I just said.

"I'm going to do everything I can to shut this down," Nick answered. "You can call it entertainment, but I call it making a buck off the misery of living creatures."

"I can assure that these mutants are well cared for, and frankly, I find that accusation rather odd coming from a man who eliminates mutants for a living," Wilson countered.

"Only the most dangerous ones," Nick corrected.

"And tell me, Dr., what about the mutants whose lives you have spared? Where are they now? I'd be interested to know," Wilson asked as if he was trying to discredit what we do. "Oh, wait didn't I hear something about them being held against their will by the military on some remote island?"

I had a feeling that this argument could have carried on, but Wilson instead invited us to witness the show instead to 'ease our minds' about his line of work. As we were walking through the rows of cages to the box, the whole time, I was clinching my fists, trying not to lose control.

"You okay?" Nick asked when he saw my unrest.

"It's taking everything I have not to lunge at this rat and rip out his tongue just so I don't have to listen to anymore of his arrogance," I answered through my teeth.

"I can understand that feeling," Nick empathized.

When we got to the box, I was sure that I was on the verge of puncturing the palms of my hands. But Nick putting his hand on my shoulder helped simmer down some, but I was still angry with Wilson and his arrogant high and mighty attitude. Thankfully, the episode of his attraction, Medusa seemed to knock him down a peg. But I was in state of shock and unease. Medusa was a kaiju whom I thought was long extinct. She was an Osmosian, a kaiju that lives by draining the water out of everything it touches. Long ago, the Osmosians were supposed to have been destroyed by the other kaiju who even saw them as a threat. According to the history tales, they were destroyed when the rest of the kaiju forced them all into the volcano at the heart of their home island. Apparently, one survived the genocide. I didn't care to know who Wilson came to capture it, but now we had one that apparently had learned new trick, being able to melt herself down, and was now on the loose and sucking the water out of everyone and everything it could get itself close to.

I warned Nick about what Medusa was and what she was truly capable of, and that defeating her was not going to be easy as Osmosians didn't really have solid bodies. Nick, Monique, Randy and I followed Medusa to the city's reservoir, in hopes of being able to stop her there, but she managed to make it passed the electric fence and into the tank. The city would have been drained if Godzilla hadn't come, but he was still at as much risk as the rest of, basically anything with water. He tried taking Medusa head on, but she got the upper hand on him but dehydrating him to the point of collapse. Thankfully, he was able to recover with a long drink of water and go after her again.

With some new insight on how her melting abilities worked, Nick was able come up with a trap for Medusa, but she seemed to be able to dodge us at every turn until she finally reached the river. But she didn't the chance to do much water sucking because Elsie, Mendel and Godzilla were waiting for her. My son was able to melt her down, and Elsie and Mendel captured her containers that could hold her. We almost lost her to Wilson, but he didn't get far. Which was a relief because he had no idea what he was playing with keeping a creature as dangerous as an Osmosian as an attraction. At least now he wasn't going to be doing any 'freak shows' any time soon now that he was in custody. Which helped me breathe a little easier.

When we all got back that night, Godzilla was almost sluggish swimming back to his lair. Worried, I swam in to check on him. My poor baby was exhausted.

"You okay, my son?" I asked running my hands over the rough hide on his neck. He gave me an exasperated grunt as a response. "It's okay, you can rest now, it's over."

He closed his eyes, though he still seemed restless. I continued to rub him as I started to sing for him.

" _You are my Child of Sunshine, You are my very brightest moon, You are the starlight in my eyes, From July right through June._

 _"You are the well where I do wish, Where fountains overflow, You are my deep primeval forest, Where the tall pines grow._

 _"You are my still and sleeping lake, You are my winter squall, And through all your changing moods, Deeper in love with you I fall,_

 _"You are my wolf that howls at night, You are my owl that hoots and cries, And through all those darkened hours, I sing you lullabies_

 _"You are my ocean's wisest dream, You are my cool wind's favorite dance, I am yours and you are mine, And none of this is by chance._

 _"You are my Child of Sunshine, And when you travel near or far, I hope that you will always know, My heart is where you are."_

He started to doze, but he gave me a nudge, asking me to keep singing. He smiled and continued to sing.

" _Baby mine, don't you cry, Baby mine, dry your eyes, Rest your head close to my heart, Never to part, baby of mine._

 _"Little one when you play, Don't you mind what they say, Let your eyes sparkle and shine, Never a tear, baby of mine._

 _"If they knew all about you, They'd end up loving you too, All those same people who scold you, What they'd give just for, The chance to hold you._

 _"From your head to your toes, You're so sweet, goodness knows, You are so precious to me, Sweet as can be, baby of mine_ "

He was breathing deeply now, he was asleep. I couldn't bring myself to leave him tonight. He had been through so much these past few weeks. I decided to stay with him tonight. I didn't have to worry about Nick wondering where I was, he knew if I wasn't at HEAT headquarters, then I was with my son at his lair. I settled down on a ledge just above where Godzilla was sleeping so I could keep an eye on him if he got restless. I began to doze off as I watched him sleep and finally drifted off.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I knew I had no right to feel the way I did about Nick being gone, especially with Audrey, but I couldn't shake the simmer of jealousy that was in the back of my mind. I hadn't been able to bring myself to tell Nick that I had fallen in love with him, not when he belongs to someone else, and it was clear that even though he did care for me, he would never be able to return my feelings because his heart would always belong to Audrey. And I had no intention of doing anything about that, Nick was my friend and I cared about him too much to act on my own selfishness by coming between him and the one he loved.

Nick had left a few days before on a cruise with Audrey and things had been quiet since he left. I was in my son's lair thinking about what I was going to do about these feelings I had for Nick. I didn't want to stop caring about him, but I didn't want to be so in love with him that it ached not being able to have the one whom you have fallen so hard for. I thought I had something when I heard Godzilla start to stir.

He could sense something was wrong, and now that he cleared my head enough to think, so could I. Nick was in trouble and he needed us. Godzilla took off out of his lair with me not far behind. My son took the lead while I caught up with the rest of HEAT on the Heat Seeker. The others were curious about what I was doing in his lair, but I brushed them off saying that what I do with my time is my business. There was no way I was going to let anyone know what I was going through, not to them anyway. While I did trust them enough to be alone with them when Nick wasn't around, I wasn't sure if I could trust them to talk to them about my thoughts yet, not like Nick and I could.

We followed Godzilla all through the night. I could see Elsie out by the bow of the ship, and something seemed to be troubling her. If I was going to start building positive relationships with other humans, might as well start with someone who seems to share the same conflicting emotions I did. Unlike me, Elsie was a bit more open with her affections for Nick. But she also seemed to understand the boundaries of those affections because Nick was in love with someone else. I approached Elsie and asked her if she was okay. She said she was fine, but what she said next caught me off guard.

"Brown Eyes, has Nick every talked to you about leaving?"

"Yeah would Nick want to leave?" I asked not entirely sure what she was talking about.

"Audrey," Elsie answered flatly. "She was offered a job promotion in London."

"He told you that?" I asked.

"No, Animal did."

"And you're worried that Nick will leave the team to be with Audrey," I said thinking I was touching on what she was getting at.

"No, I'm not worried," she answered in a sense of false bravado. "I just think things won't be the same without him."

"Yeah," I answered looking in another direction. "Things really would be different without Nick."

I caught myself thinking about what I was feeling again. Thankfully, my attention was pulled in another direction when I picked up the sound of a call coming from the same direction we were heading. It was definitely a kaiju's call, I just wasn't sure which one to expect. But one thing was for certain, my son was picking up on the call too and he was heading straight for the source and heading for it fast.

By late morning, we reached an island somewhere off the coast of Alaska. After a short hike through the heart of the island, we found Nick and Audrey. Of course, Elsie, being the dry humored one she is, had to ruin a moment they were sharing. And it wasn't just Nick and Audrey feeling love in the air. Not even thirty seconds after we found them, Godzilla appeared and found the source of the kaiju call we had picked up on earlier. The kaiju was a female Komodithrax, a species of kaiju closely related to the species my mate and Godzilla were. Which made sense as to why my son had been drawn to the calls in the first place. Once the two established contact, Randy was sure that there was going to be a fight. But instead, Godzilla and the Komodithrax started to dance. From the movements and gestures, I knew them all too well, it was a mating dance. Once their primary bond was established, Godzilla had to clear their territory, meaning it was time for us to give them their space and we headed back for the Heat Seeker.

I was so happy my son had found someone to love, but apparently, I was the only one. Everyone else seemed either unnerved, or unsure if him being in love with the female was a good idea. They had just started assessing the situation they faced when a military boat pulled up next to us and the next thing I know, we're telling the captain about Godzilla, his newfound love, and apparently a giant turtle we had yet to see. The captain was not up for the idea of leaving my son and Komodithrax in peace, and it only got worse when a soldier brought in photos from the heart of the island, showing the two of them building a nest and nestling an egg. According to Nick, the only way it could've been possible was female being able to fertilize her own eggs. Now I really was happy for my son, he was going to have his own family soon, and I was going to be a grandmother. But my daydreams were shattered when the boat captain ordered the soldiers to prepare to attack the nest.

"Captain, you can't!" I cried to him.

"You have no say in this, hybrid," he snapped at me.

Now I was ready for a fight. This human was threatening, not only my son, but his new family as well, new members of our pack. Nick, Randy, and Monique with him in the helicopter while everyone else was on the Heat Seeker. I flew inward to the island where the nest was located to protect it and the egg from the attack. I made just as the military was about to open fire on the female and the nest. While there wasn't much I could do about the missiles, I was able to at least detour the helicopters as they tried to line up their shots. But that was only getting us so far. To make matters worse, the giant turtle appeared and only made it even harder to keep the egg and the female safe. At one point, the turtle rammed the female from behind, causing her to collapse and took off the with the egg.

I followed after the egg thief and did what I could to keep it from destroying the unborn baby inside. I was able to get its attention, but my attacks were proving useless against it. Its shell was too hard for me to ram it, or for my fire to penetrate. At one point it took a swing at me with its tail hammer and I was knocked to the ground. I'm not sure how long I was out, but the next thing I saw was Komodithrax shoving the turtle into an icy crevice, and unfortunately, the turtle was able to take her with him, along with the egg. I screamed as she fell and as Godzilla appeared close to me looking in where his new love had fallen. He was devastated. To add insult to injury, the helicopters were back and were about to take their shots again, but for some reason they backed off and we all started heading for home.

I flew most of the way keeping pace with my son. He had just suffered an unbearable loss today, and I knew he was going to need someone to quell his pain. When we made it back, Godzilla went straight for his lair and laid down. I could feel his sadness. I knew it all too well. I stood close to him, stroking his neck in comfort and began to sing.

 _"Oh, Danny boy, the pipes, the pipes are calling From glen to glen, and down the mountain side. The summer's gone, and all the roses falling, It's you, it's you must go and I must bide._

 _"But come ye back when summer's in the meadow, Or when the valley's hushed and white with snow, It's I'll be here in sunshine or in shadow, Oh, Danny boy, oh Danny boy, I love you so!_

 _"But when ye come, and all the flowers are dying, If I am dead, as dead I well may be, You'll come and find the place where I am lying, And kneel and say an Ave there for me._

 _"And I shall hear, though soft you tread above me, And all my grave will warmer, sweeter be, For you will bend and tell me that you love me, And I shall sleep in peace until you come to me!"_

I could feel both our hearts aching from the loss of the newest members of our pack. He just lost his mate and her unborn child, just as I had. He nudged me, asking me to continue singing, as if it was the only thing easing the pain. I continued singing for my son.

 _"A dream is a wish your heart makes When you're fast asleep In dreams you will lose your heartaches Whatever you wish for, you keep_

 _"Have faith in your dreams and someday Your rainbow will come smiling through No matter how your heart is grieving If you keep on believing The dream that you wish will come true"_

I saw tears start to form in his eyes. He was crying. I stroked his neck and continued singing.

 _"I was never alive 'Til the day I was blessed with you When I hold you late at night I know what I was put here to do I turn off the world and listen to you sigh And I will sing my Angel's Lullaby_

 _"Know I'm forever near The one you can always call Right all you know to fear Are the shadows on your wall I'm here close enough To kiss the tears you cry And I will sing my Angel's Lullaby_

 _"So tell me how to stop the years from racing Is there a secret someone knows? I'll never catch all the memories I'm chasing I'll never be ready to let go_

 _"And when the world seems cold And you feel that all of your strength is gone There may be one tiny voice Your reason to carry on And when I'm not close enough To kiss the tears you cry_

 _"You will sing your Angel's Lullaby Let this be our Angel's Lullaby"_

I could feel Godzilla's breathing start to slow, he was falling asleep. I decided to sing him more song.

 _"Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes And save these questions for another day I think I know what you've been asking me I think you know what I've been trying to say I promised I would never leave you Then you should always know Wherever you may go, no matter where you are I never will be far away_

 _"Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep And still so many things I want to say Remember all the songs you sang for me When we went sailing on an emerald bay And like a boat out on the ocean I'm rocking you to sleep The water's dark and deep, inside this ancient heart You'll always be a part of me_

 _"Goodnight my angel, now it's time to dream And dream how wonderful your life will be Someday your child may cry, and if you sing this lullaby Then in your heart there will always be a part of me Someday we'll all be gone But lullabies go on and on They never die That's how you and I will be"_

At last, my son was asleep. I rubbed his neck as I felt his heart and its ache, and listened to his slow, ragged breathing from him crying. I had hoped that my son would have been spared having to go through this pain, but I suppose that no one is ever spared the pain of having to lose someone they loved, one way or another. I laid down on my ledge looking over Godzilla. I had decided to sleep with him tonight. He was likely going to want me close tomorrow when he woke up and remembered what had happened. Someone was going to have to keep him from falling apart and likely hurting either himself or someone else. Better it be me, than someone who doesn't understand him like Nick and I do.

The next day, my son did seem to hold himself together okay, but the pain was visible in his expression. I urged to get up and to go eat, but he wouldn't budge. He was in too much pain to think about eating, he was going through the stages of grief, and nothing I said was going to snap him out of it. He was just going to have to go through this, but that didn't mean that I was going to let him go alone. I swam through the tunnels out of his lair and headed straight for HEAT headquarters. When I got there, Nick asked me how Godzilla was doing. I told about he was grieving and likely wouldn't be out and about, or even cooperative for a while until his ache had ebbed. Nick was worried and so was I but, there was nothing we could do but prepare for the worse of my son's anguish if it came to it.

The next few days saw us helping Godzilla eat and trying to keep him calm when he was agitated. It was maybe a week later that we started seeing him act like his normal self again. I could still sense his pain, but now he was able to live with it without falling apart. When he settled down, things started to feel normal again. In the following weeks, we dealt with creatures that had nothing to do with the kaiju, just mutations, which I was a bit relieved about. But one odd thing that happened was that one day, Nick received a letter stating that HEAT was being given money from a mysterious donor, five million, to be exact. While I never had use for such things, the rest of the team was pretty excited about the donation. But, I wasn't sure what, but I had a feeling we would be meeting our mystery donor soon enough. I just hoped that they were someone we could actually trust, cause at this point as far as I was concerned, out list of trusted people was rather short on the verge of none existent.

One night I was just relaxing in my hammock on the balcony when I saw my son take off down the river out toward open water. I flew off to follow and soon saw something underwater heading toward him. Whatever it was, it wasn't friendly, because the next thing I saw was a flash and then an explosion from under the surface, thankfully, it missed my son. Unfortunately, it hit the Heat Seeker instead and more than likely it did some serious damage. But I couldn't worry about that now. Nick and the team, I was sure would be able to do something about that, but Godzilla was under attack from someone and we didn't even know who it was. I kept pace with him as he headed for the shore, only for us both to be ambushed by three giant robots that apparently had been sent to destroy my son. And they were relentless. At one point, they were able to chase us back to the water, and by now I thought it was a good idea to meet up with Nick and find out what, or who was behind this and what we were going to do. When I finally found the Heat Seeker, it was driving out of control. I managed to land onboard, but had a hard time keeping my footing.

When I made it inside, I heard a familiar voice, Cameron Winter. He was taunting Nick about the team as I picked up a pole and threw it through the screen his face was on. Randy, who had been working on the computers was a bit startled, but worth it to silence Winter's boasting.

"Doesn't he ever shut up?" I asked as everyone turned to look at me as they had not noticed me until that moment.

"Ah, what's a matter, Nagini," Winter's voice asked, appearing on another monitor. "I'm not serpent slick enough for you?"

I smashed the monitor with my fist, at the same time, the rets of the ship shut down. At last, the driving stopped, and Nick ran outside to stop Godzilla from attacking the Heat Seeker. I then flew back out to help him against the metal monsters. No need for them to tell me anything now. Seeing Winter involved was enough to tell me that he had sent those things and what he was up to. I didn't know who he sent to do his dirty work, and I didn't care. No one hunted down my son and got away with it without paying the price. I was able to knock the bigger one off balance when Godzilla got the wind knocked out of him, but that only bought him a few seconds, which was all he needed to put some distance between him and that robot. As we led the thing out of the neighborhood, I saw a helicopter carrying Nick and Major Hick toward the robot from behind. Godzilla and I did what we could to keep the driver's attention on us, which wasn't hard considering we were the ones he was after. But then the robot just stopped moving and we could sense Nick inside. Godzilla bite the front off and the driver was arrested by Hick's men.

I marched over to all three men, Nick tried to stop me, but I shrugged him off and grabbed one of them by the front of his suit.

"I'm only going to tell you three this once, so I suggest you listen," I hissed. "If either of you ever come near my son again, by the time I'm done with all of you, there won't even be enough left to bury in a match box. Get it?"

Two of them turned whiter than the snow on the mountain peaks, while the white-haired one only said I was bluffing.

"Don't push your luck, human," I warned him. "I don't give second chances." I said baring my fangs and extending my claws.

Nick finally managed to pull me away from them as the military led them away. I left to get Godzilla home and settled down. It had been a long night and everyone was exhausted. I led Godzilla back to his lair and sang him his favorite lullaby to calm him down.

" _The sky is dark and the hills are white as the storm king speeds from the north tonight. And this is the song the storm king sings, as over the world his cloak he flings. Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep. He rustles his wings and gruffly sings. Sleep, little one, sleep_

 _"On yonder mountain-side a vine Clings at the foot of a mother pine; The tree bends over the trembling thing, And only the vine can hear her sing: "Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep; What shall you fear when I am here? Sleep, little one, sleep."_

 _"The king may sing in his bitter flight, The tree may croon to the vine to-night, But the little snowflake at my breast Liketh the song I sing the best,- Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep; Weary thou art, anext my heart Sleep, little one, sleep."_

Thankfully, he fell asleep relatively easy that night, and it didn't take long for me to fall asleep either. I was too tired to even think about what I would do to Winter if I ever saw him again.

 **Disclaimer: all songs in this chapter belong to the artists who wrote them.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Five years later)

We were on our way to answer a call about a creature causing havoc in the Gobi Desert. I was at the bow of the ship, when Nick came up and asked me if I was okay. I said that I was fine, just thinking. When he asked me about what, I was reluctant to answer. But, I trusted Nick and he was always honest with me, so it only seemed fair that I was honest with him.

"My son has grown up so much." I said watching Godzilla dive through the waves not far away.

"Yeah, he has," Nick agreed. "You must be really proud of him."

"I am," I answered. "But Nick, the thing is," I hesitated.

"What is it?"

"Nick, sooner or later, I need to go back to the island where my mate and I lived before I came to Manhattan." I breathed out. "Don't get me wrong, I love being on this team with all of you, but once my son comes of age, I'll fall back in estrus and have to lay eggs again."

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Nick asked me.

"I don't know," I answered. "I guess, I was just so happy having my son, and finally finding friends among humans, like you, that I didn't want to think about what was coming."

"What will happen once you have more children?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "There's not even a guarantee that they'll all hatch. In fact, with everything that goes on and that lives on our island, the most I would be able to hope for is at least one egg will be able to hatch."

"Out of 200?"

"The island is very dangerous and even the strongest mothers have a hard time protecting their children." I explained. "If none of them hatch, it'll be at least another ten years before I'll be able to lay eggs again, so maybe I'll be able to come back, but I can't make any promises."

"How long until Godzilla comes of age?"

"Maybe another year, at most." I answered looking at my son. "Once a kaiju reaches their eighth year of life, they start to learn how to create humanoid disguises, which allows them greater camouflage in this world. But this can only be done when they come of age at eight years old, by that point they are fully matured."

"Amazing." Nick said. "So, how come we haven't seen any other kaiju that look human, other than you?"

"My rookery brothers and sisters are likely dead by now." I said looking down to the water. "Even the strongest of us eventually broke while under COBRA's care. And many kaiju prefer to remain in their true forms rather than walk among humans because they view humans as vermin, much the same way that humans see us.

"But there are kaiju that are living among humans, hidden by their disguises. You just have to learn to recognize the signs if someone is a kaiju or not. "

"Wow." Nick breathed sweeping hair back.

All at once, we saw our stop approaching. We disembarked from the Heat Seeker and started heading for the Gobi Desert. The trek through the desert was not easy, not even for me. The air was so dry, I felt like I was suffocating. But thank the stars it didn't take long for us to find the creature's trail, and it didn't look like this one was going to be easy, but then again since when was it ever. The creature we were chasing turned out to be a giant worm, one that could spit acid, shoot electricity, and had a bad attitude. Its electric jolts destroyed our vehicles, and its acid wounded my son. When it turned its sights on us, I told everyone to stay behind me, and shot my own fire blazes at the thing, but it wasn't doing much to it. I wasn't as strong as my son, but Nick also pointed out that if could thrive in the desert then it was likely that fire wasn't going to do much to the creature, whom Randy was calling the Death Worm. It looked like this thing was about to get the upper hand on us, but then out of nowhere, another kaiju appeared from below the desert floor. Everyone was surprised, I couldn't believe what I was seeing, another kaiju wasn't what surprised me. What surprised me was the kaiju it was, it was another Orga, like me.

It swallowed the worm, and then turned its attention to us. It reached its enormous hand toward us, but I pushed Nick and the others out of the way and we began to run. Godzilla began to fight the Orga who didn't seem interested in a fight, only in getting to us. I told and the others to keep running, that I would distract the Orga and try to lead him away. Nick tried to protest but I told him that I would be fine and to just go.

I took to the air and tried to get the Orga's attention with a fire blast, which worked better than I expected, because as soon as I separated from the rest of the team, it was coming after me. Godzilla kept trying to get the Orga to fight, but the older Orga rendered him unconscious with a jolt from the Death Worm he had devoured and came after me again. I did what I could to keep out of his reach, but he was too fast and managed to trap me in his grip.

"Let me go!" I yelled, squirming to get loose.

Once he had me, he just started off, where he was planning to go, I didn't know, but I wasn't about to let another Orga get the better of me.

(Nick)

"Does anyone else find it odd that the creature didn't even seem interested in a fight?" Nick pointed out as everyone was working to try and get the jeeps working again.

"Yeah, G-Man was all in that dude's face, but he didn't even throw a punch," Randy answered.

"It didn't even seem interested in us, it singled Brown Eyes out," Mendel continued.

"Maybe he could tell that she was one of him and thought she was a threat to his territory." Elsie thought.

"No, that's not it," Nick answered. "If he had wanted to eliminate her because he saw as an intruder he wouldn't have bothered just trying to get his hands on her. I think he wanted her alive."

"The question is why," Monique finished.

Finally, the jeeps started up and we could start going after those two and save Brown Eyes. Godzilla was already far ahead of us. He was determined to get his mother back.

(Brown Eyes)

I'm not sure how long I was out, but when I woke up, we were already back on the island where I met my mate. The Orga still had his hand wrapped around me. And we were heading deeper into the heart of the island than I had ever been.

"Where are you taking me?" I demanded, but he just acted like he didn't hear me.

Getting tired of him ignoring me, I blasted him with a breath of fire in the face. I knew it wasn't going to do much to hurt him, his skin was too thick. I was only trying to get his attention, well I got it. Only, his reaction wasn't what I was expecting. He started to laugh, only then did he start to speak.

"Excellent," he said with a toothy grin. I was taken aback, but what he said next made my heart skip a beat. "Daughter."

This Orga was my father?

"Let me look at you," he said as his large red-orange glowed at me.

"Why don't you just kill me and just get it over with?" I hissed.

"If I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead," came his answer.

We continued further into the island until we came to the base of the mountain at the very heart of the island. There was an opening to a cave and he carried me in, deeper and deeper until I couldn't even hear everything outside anymore, I couldn't even pick up their scent. When he finally stopped and put me down, we were in a cavern filled with crystals that seems to glow when I got close. I was in awe. My mate never showed me anything like this. All those years we were together, and he never even told me this was here.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Home, daughter, your true home," the Orga answered.

"Diagar?" I heard a woman's voice from behind me. I turned around and saw a human woman standing in an opening in the wall.

"Karen," the male turned toward the woman. "I have found her, I found our daughter."

The woman whose name was apparently Karen looked at me and came closer. I shrank back a little when she tried to touch me, but when I got a whiff of her scent and realized how similar hers was to mine, I realized that she really was my mother.

"Brynhild," she gasped, touching my face. "Oh, my child, my beauty." She cried hugging me.

"It's Brown Eyes," I corrected her.

"No, that may be what you have called yourself all this time, but your name was always Brynhild." The Orga, whose name was apparently Diagar, corrected me.

"Why did you bring here?" I asked pulling away. "You've known I was alive all this time and yet you've only come for me now."

"Wanted to find you, for so long we tried, but COBRA made it impossible for us track you down." Karen answered. "And once we found out you had escaped, it became that much harder. I took a big enough risk helping your father escape. If I was to leave COBRA almost immediately after he got away from them, it would've only made them suspicious of me and him."

"I searched for you for decades, but you were too good at not letting yourself be seen or even known." Diagar explained.

"When I finally left COBRA and your father, and I came to the island, you had already found yourself a mate and we saw how happy you were," Karen continued. "We didn't want to ruin it for you."

"But over the past few years, we noticed that it was only you and your son traveling the world with those humans you've been helping. Your mother did some digging and found out about your mate's death, and about you and your son helping those humans who call themselves HEAT." Diagar kept going.

"We wanted to let you know about us then, but you were still untrusting of anyone new, and so focused on protecting your only child, we thought it would be best if we let you have your time to raise him. And when it was time for you to have children again, we would be there to help you." Karen finished.

"So why now?" I asked again. "My son is still a child and it's not time for me to lay eggs again."

"Brynhild," Karen was about to explain, but then a loud call deeper inside the cave caught our attention.

"They're assembling," Diagar said. "They've caught our scent. Brynhild, come." He said lowering his hand for me to climb on.

I wasn't sure if I could entirely trust him. But given that I was in his lair, at his mercy, I didn't have much of a choice. He went toward the sound, deep inside the cave. I could smell the lava from where we were. We were heading for a magma pocket.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Brynhild, there is no use in your mother wanting to keep you out of this anymore," he began.

"Out of what?"

"I am Diagar, King of the kaiju," he answered. "And you, my daughter, are my heir."

"And you think, I'm going to be queen someday?" I yelled taken back.

"There is a war coming, Brynhild, between human and kaiju, a war that could end everything." Diagar kept talking. "It's a terrible burden to bear, but for the good of all, you have no choice."

At last we came the opening of the magma pocket, where several kaiju had already arrived and were waiting for us.

"I'm your king," Diagar spoke loudly for all to hear. "This is my daughter." He continued presenting me.

"You desecrate our race, you shame our ceremony!" one of the kaiju yelled.

"Bad enough you keep us from exterminating the human vermin, now you mate with them." Another challenged.

"Who challenges their king!" Diagar thundered. "You, Phibirashi, or you, Cintalak?" Both shrank back in submission. "I thought as much. Then I make my choice. This is Brynhild, my heir."

"What happens now?" I asked.

Without another word, he tossed me into the lava below. I thought for sure I was finished as I felt the lava burn around me. But then I saw a light coming my way and reached for it. When I touched it, I suddenly felt my body morph into its hybrid form, only now, it felt different, stronger. I burst from the lava and was able to get a good look at myself then and saw skin had become tougher, scaly almost. And the fire inside me was burning hotter than I had ever held before. At last I couldn't take it anymore and released a blast toward the ceiling of the cave, as the fire burned around us, my father roared is acceptance. At last I lost consciousness.

When I woke up, I was back on Staten Island, and from what I could tell, it was almost dawn. I managed to pull myself up and inside HEAT headquarters. No one was around. I saw the phone and managed to call Nick and tell them where I was. It was maybe half a day later that everyone was back and looking me over. I wasn't able to tell them too much about what happened without giving away where the island was. But I was able to tell them about who that Orga was that had taken me, and why. And not one of them was able to hide their surprise when I told them how I had met my mother and father. Or how my father was king of the kaiju.


End file.
